A fairytale dreamOr not!
by Ibiwriter
Summary: Short story has Greyson Chance, a little of HSM. Sorry, no 10 things i hate about u, had to put in a category and greyson was'nt in it. Please read my story, enjoy. sorry for choosing a wrong category!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The bright sunlight shone through my newly-installed purple-and-yellow windows. Sounds weird, but it looks beautiful. Groaning, I woke up.

It was around 8am in Rome, which was surprising as I usually awoke late. Groggily, I rang the silver bell near my bed.

Oh, sorry. How rude of me not to introduce myself. I am Julia Glavius, Daughter of Allister Glavius the III, Captain of Ships and Ports in Rome, and Jenny Rupius, princess of the late Emperor. That's right, I was famous. That didn't mean I was snobby or boastful. I was just an average 16-year old that had a big allowance and was friends with the Emperor. My parents were friends with him.

Ringing the bell, I sat at my study table. Absentmindedly, I thought of my wedding. That shocked you, didn't it? Yeah I was betrothed, but only because I was famous and Famous and Royal families betrothed their kids very young. Thankfully, I was betrothed to the Emperor's son. Not because I was so close that the Emperor was practically a second dad to me, but because his son, Greyson Flavia Michael Chancelot, was my best friend. We met purely by chance, when I had just shifted to a house next to his palace. He was 3, I was 2. His ball had flown into my garden. As I reached for it, our hands touched. Since that day, we became friends, even before we knew that _our_ parents knew each other.

Naturally, our parents pushed us to do everything together. We soon found ourselves knocking at each other's balconies, to watch movies together, play video games, or just hang out together. In fact, I lost count of the number of times Greyson would comfort me from a broken heart, or of him asking me for advice on girls. Honestly, I was not surprised to find out about the betrothal. After being almost inseperable, no one would even be surprised to find out.

"You called, Madam?" Patricia asked. She jolted me right out of my daydream. Winking, she smiled at me. "You must be thinking of Prince Greyson, right? Girl, when will you tell him you like..." was all she said before I slammed my hand on her mouth. "Shhhh! My dad will kill you _and_ me if he heard that! Yes, I called, could you get my bath and breakfast ready? And yes, I was thinking of my wedding Patricia." I glared at her. Laughter in her eyes, she excused herself and went out of the room. Patricia was my personal maid, more of a sister though. However, my dad did not approve of my friendship with her. Only after begging him did he reconsider firing her.

I slowly got up and walked to my closet. I got out a lilac-blue dress with matching pumps, and a necklace Greyson gave me when I turned 12. It was really unique, a heart-shaped locket studded with amethysts. Inside, there was a photo of him and I grinning. We took that photo after he picked me up after a disasterous date. To cheer me up, he'd brought me out to the fair, and we spent the whole night giggling and running around. Smiling softly to myself, I headed to the bathroom.

I quickly stripped and stepped inside. The bathtub was filled with a heavenly scent that Greyson and I concocted, violets and roses. Slowly, I stepped in. The water warmed my cold skin almost immediately. I relaxed and started soaping and washing. The day before, Greyson and I had been horse-riding, and although my mucles ached, I still won. Smiling triumphly, I closed my eyes.

Only to open them with a snap. I just remembered that I had to meet Greyson to discuss wedding plans. Well, our moms were the ones really doing the planning, all we had to do was approve of everything. Sighing, I got up and dried off quickly, in case I got tempted to jump back in. I quickly got dressed and sat down at my dressing table.

I was just brushing my hair when Greyson walked in. "Hey Ju-Ju, what's up?" he said cheerfully. God, i hated that nickname, but after hearing it for so long, I just ignored it. "Oh nothing, just thinking of the wedding," I murmured while trying to pin back my unruly curls.

"Stop, stop, don't pin them up, your curls are beautiful when they tumble down your shoulders." He grabbed my wrists and lowered them. Blushing, I looked up into his hazel- brown eyes, mesmerized. I completely forgot when the conversation suddenly took a sudden bizarre turn of events when I looked into his eyes. His face was just inches away. We were both leaning in, I could taste the mint on his breath...

Until Patricia entered. "Oh sorry, your graces, but the queens would like to see you both." She winked at me suggestively, unseen by Greyson. I just rolled my eyes and shooed her out. "Oh well, we always have next time, right?" Greyson whispered in my ear. I giggled, and pulled him out of the room. Stumbbling, we had to search everywhere before finding them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When we finally found them at the front porch, we saw about a thousand dresses, gowns, tuxes, suits all on clothing lines being brought to the living room. I gasped, knowing I would probably have to try on wedding gowns soon. Shuddering, i held onto Greyson's arm. Feeling my tension, he wrapped his arm around my waist and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Oh hello darlings, we were just-" was all Queen Chancelot said before she noticed Greyson's arm around my waist, and me shrinking into his side. " Now, when did you two start dating?" she looked inquistively at us."Umm, uhh, what?" was all Greyson said, before I started laughing. Between giggles I said," We're not dating... Yet." Ignoring Greyson's look of surprise, I just smiled at our moms. Squealing, they took out cameras and took shots of us. Giggling, I had my face in Greyson's shoulder, while he wrapped his arm around me protectively. "Ok now, that's enough! We have work to do." Laughing, his mother kept the camera, knowing that Greyson used the clothes as a distraction to stop them taking photos. He hated trying on clothes as much as I did.

After trying on clothes, Greyson managed to get "permission" to take me out to dinner. Patricia helped me pick out an outfit, a red dress that was quite short, and black flats. While dressing, she sat there and talked to me. "No, it's not a date. For the 100th time, we are just going out for dinner," I said sternly. " You sure about that? I mean, it's pretty obvious you like each other, and when I caught you guys this morning? If I hadn't entered, you would have kissed him. Admit it!" she giggled while braiding my hair. Although I shook my head, I couldn't forget the butterflies I felt when I looked at Greyson, or how we almost kissed, or the way he hugged me protectively. Blushing, I quickly went out to the foyer, where Greyson waited for me.

As I walked towards the stairs, I bit back a laugh as I saw my dad, forever protective, lecturing Greyson on our date. "... And if you hurt my baby girl, I will hunt you down and break you, understand? No offence, John," he said looking at Greyson's dad. Greyson looked so scared, I had to save him. "So, you guys ready to let him go?" I called down at them. Turning around, they stared at me as I walked down. Our dads smiled at me while Greyson searched for words. "Umm, uhhh..." was all that escaped his mouth. "He means, you look mighty pretty, " said Greyson's dad. Uhh..Uhh... I mean, yeah, you look great Ju-Ju" Greyson stammered. Smiling, I said goodnight to my dad and future dad-in-law, before Greyson took me by the hand and brought me to the car. He opened the door for me, before slamming it shut and getting in.

As I sat there, waiting for him to drive, I turned to him and looked questioningly at him. "You look so beautiful tonight Ju-Ju, you really do." Blushing, I looked down, before he pulled my face up again. He stroked my face slowly. As I closed my eyes, I felt a cloth brush my face. Frowning, I knew he had just put a blindfold on me. "That is so unfair, you just played me to put a blindfold on me!" I fumed. I could hear him chuckling beside me. "Who said I was saying false things or doing things falsely? You really are beautiful, you know.". Stunned, I just laid back and closed my eyes.

After what seemed like hours, I started whining. "Please Greyson, gimme just one teenie, weenie clue? I'm begging you!" He laughed, and tousled my hair. "You look so cute when you're clueless, but nope. You'll just have to wait and see, Ju-Ju." Grumbling, I sighed. Looks like another long wait...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ju-Ju, baby girl, wake up," Greyson shook my shoulder. Groggily, I got up, noticing that I had been lying down on his lap. Yawning, I asked ," Where are we?" "Somewhere where no one can find us". He grinned at me. Curiously, I got out of the car. The smell of salt hit me almost at once. "The beach? Oooo, I love this place!" I squealed, jumping around. Greyson laughed and pulled me by the hand.

He walked down the shore, revealing a candlelight dinner by the water. I gasped softly. Everything looked so beautiful. Tears in my eyes, I hugged him, happiness filling my heart. I knew then that he was the guy that would always take care of me. We sat down to eat, spaghetti of course. After eating, we played by the water, splashing each other and laughing our hearts out. I felt so happy, my heart could have burst.

Finally, the sun turned a dull orangey-red colour, about to set. We stood side by side, his arms around me, as we watched the sun sink into the horizon. As the sun disappeared, I looked at Greyson. Facing each other, I could think of no other moment that was more perfect. Leaning in, I felt his lips meeting mine, and I just forgot about everything else. Fireworks exploded in my head as I wrapped my arms around his head, deepening the kiss. Sparks flew as we kissed, before we broke apart.

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.

Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

And the sparks fly...  
Oh, baby, smile...  
And the sparks fly...

I closed my eyes, leaning on his forehead. We stayed silent for a while, before he said," We should probably go, it's getting late." "But I don't want to go home yet, do you?" I whispered. He looked down at me, "No, I don't. But I do not want to die at your father's hands just yet," he chuckled. I smiled at him. He took my hand and we walked in silence to the car. I waited until he started the engine, before I stopped him from driving off. "Greyson, do you... do you... love me?" I asked awkwardly. He looked at me shocked. "Of course I do! Forever and Always, I will." He smiled crookedly. "No, I meant, in love... with me?" I asked flustered. Hearing no answer, I looked up cautiously. "I do, with all my heart. Why do you ask?" he looked curiously at me. Blushing, I whispered,"I love you too," before kissing him. He responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted me onto his lap. Straddling him, I kissed him passionately. We soon stopped, with me lying down on his lap, burying my head in his neck.

I got up, and Greyson drove off, holding hands the whole time. He kept looking at me while driving, his looks sending chills, good chills, down my back. I smiled big, and looked out the window, so happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At my door, which Greyson had walked me to, we stood there close to each other. "Well, goodnight my princess, sweet dreams," he kissed my hand before leaving. "Hey, a kiss on the hand? Really? Well fine, good night to you to!" I turned to the door in mock anger.

Soon, I felt arms around my waist, his hot breath breaking out goosebumps on my neck. "Of course I wanted to kiss you, but uh... In case you haven't noticed, your dad's looking at us." I turned around, facing him. "So... it's not because you didn't want to kiss me?" I asked confused. He stared exasperatedly at me. "When will you realise that I'm actually using all my self-control to keep from kissing you?" I grinned at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Oh, so what's stopping you from kissing me now when I'm so willing?" "Your dad looking at us, he kinda scares me," Greyson shivered. "Screw dad," I whispered, before leaning in towards him. He kissed me gently at first, then more urgently. We made out for a while, before I pulled away. "Good nigt my prince, but I think my dad's about to ground me, so, bye!" I pecked him one last time. Shutting the door in his face,gently, I ran up to my room and squealed. Me, in love with my best friend? What a shocking turn of events. I drifted around the room, changing to PJs, sighing in happiness.

Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand  
And you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty  
When I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale  
Time slows down whenever you're around

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile  
That takes me to another planet  
Every move you make  
Everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say  
Is now it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense  
Til the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale  
Time slows down whenever you're around  
Yeah yeah

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
Oh oh, oh oh, yeah yeah  
Oh woah, Today was a fairytale

Until my dad called me to his study. Wincing, I went to him.

"So, dad, I take it that you saw that kiss?" I asked nervously. "Yes, I did, and I'm actually happy you two are dating. Makes marriage easier. What I don't understand is, why kiss so long? You were practically making out for hours! Next time, a short kiss good night is enough ok?" he said sternly. Shocked, I just nodded. I hugged him quickly, and went to my room. I sat on my bed, thinking WTH just happened. I then headed out to my balcony, trying to clear my head. A huge tree connected Greyson's balcony to mine. Usually, I headed there to think, so I was surprised to see Greyson there too. "Hey Greyson! What are you doing out here?" I asked. "Oh you know, just chilling. You?" "Same, just getting fresh air. Today has been hectic" "I know what you mean. Being kissed by my best friend, having my wedding planned by moms, falling in love. I agree, hectic," he chuckled along with me.

"I love your sense of humor, makes me feel better all the time," I whispered. "You ok? You look pale," he asked, concern in his hazel- brown eyes. I laughed." No silly, just tired. Kissing you was extremely exhausting," I winked. "Really huh? Does that mean... I'm a good kisser?" he smirked sexily. "I don't know, maybe..." I trailed off seductively.

Suddenly, he grabbed a branch between us and swung onto my balcony. Startled, I backed off. "Hey, hey, you ok? You look-" Glaring at him, I cut his sentence. "Shocked? Why would you do that without telling me. I mean, sure you've done that thousands of times but still, warn me ok?" I seethed and sat on the bed. He came up to me and sat next to me. "hey, you know I'm alright. And I apologise for scaring you, just- come here," he opened his arms. I melted into his embrace, sighing as I smelt his familiar cologne. He slowly lay down, wrapping me in his arms. I buried my head in his chest, slowly relaxing. "Just... warn me next time ok?" I yawned. I thought I heard him whisper,"For you, anything," but all I felt was his kiss on my forehead, before I snuggled up to him and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Up all night! I wanna stay up all night!" my alarm rang. I stretched, and turned to my side. My eyes popped and I screamed, waking Greyson. " What? What's wrong?" he jumped into ninja move. I laughed, before saying, "You just scared me that's all. Go back to sleep." He nodded, before curling up on the bed. I smiled softly, and went to take a shower. After getting dressed in a turqoise dress and pinning up my hair, I tiptoed to Greyson and knelt beside him.

"Greyson, wake up before Patricia comes. Greyson..." I urged urgently. He just snored on. Frustrated, I shouted, "Baby, wake up!" "You know I was awake the whole time right?" he smirked at me. Glaring, I slowly picked up a pillow. "Now, let's not be rash Ju-Ju!" Greyson eyed me apprehensively. I put down the pillow, acting like I gave up. When I saw his guard down, I started hitting him all over. "You are so annoying sometimes! You know my dad will kill you AND me if he knew you slept over!" I said between breaths. Chuckling, he suddenly grabbed my legs and pulled me onto the bed. Giggling, I submitted to his tickling, knowing that if I struggled, he would hold me prisoner. Finally he stopped. I leaped up and pecked his cheek from behind him. "Good morning, now go before my dad-" "Before your dad what?" My dad asked from the door. Startled, Greyson and I turned around. My dad looked so pissed, I was surprised I was still alive. "I expect a grandchild soon if you keep continuing this antics! Gods, your not married yet, so no sex, but still... Stop foolng around! Greyson, you better go home now, before I consider telling your dad." Greyson stood up quickly, bowed and left out the balcony. Not caring anymore, I ran to the balcony and called him. As he turned around, I blew a kiss at him and winked, before turning to face my dad.

He just stood there, glaring as I rang my bell. "You just started dating yesterday and already you guys are so lovey-dovey? Gods, I seriously want a grandchild, AFTER you're married, within 9 months! Go eat. Just remember, no sex! Other than that, your free." I let go of my breath in relief. I hugged my dad, gratitude in my eyes. Then I went out skipping to breakfast.

"Hey Greyson, what are you doing?" I spied him on our porch's swing. "Ju-Ju! How are you? Did your dad punish you bad?" he rushed to me. Shaking my head, I then told him what my dad said. "Wow, we have to really be careful. No more rolling around too much." I laughed, but nodded. "We can still kiss, hug, sleep together, but no more noise, ok?" He nodded, and laid back against the cushions. Sighing, I faced him. "It's no big deal, I mean, at least he didn't completely banned us from seeing each other right?" I stared into his eyes. "Yeah, you're right I guess. I mean, if I couldn't see your beautiful eyes at least for a minute, I'd probably die." Giggling, I leaned in and pecked him softly. As I pulled back, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in. We made out, oblivious to our surroundings. When the lunch bell rang, we went to the dining room holding hands.

Just outside the dining room, Greyson suddenly swept me off my feet and held me in his arms. As he carried me in, our parents' faces almost made me laugh. Their priceless expressions only intensified when Greyson sat down with me on his lap, instead of putting me on my chair. Our moms squealed, before taking out their cameras and snapping photos of us. Like yesterday, I blushed and hid my face in Greyson's neck. Our moms were so embarrasing! On the other hand, our dads stared straight ahead stonily, but I could read the praise they had for Greyson, and sheer boldness Greyson had. Soon, the servants brought in the dishes. Laughing, Greyson set me down in my chair while chicken enchiladas were served.

Throughout lunch, we behaved like a couple so in love, feeding each other, and holding hands. I felt so happy, I didn't even mind our moms nudging each other while looking at us, or our dads discussing how many grandkids we'd have. I was with Greyson, and that's all that mattered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey, after lunch, do you want to come over? To the swimming pool I mean?" Greyson asked. Nodding, I blew him a kiss, before going up to my room. Cautiously looking around for Patricia, I hurried to my closet. Gingerly, I extracted a huge paper bag from a bottom drawer. I peeped inside. Sure enough, the offensive clothing stared back at me. I sighed. It's now or never. I closed my eyes, grabbed the purple bikini and changed. Quickly, I went out of my room, pulling my sweater, well, Greyson's sweater, over my head. I then tiptoed to Greyson's swimming pool. It was really a hollow space carved into the rocks near the sea, and the pool's floor was really the rocky bed. This ensured that fresh water came in daily. Going down the steps, I saw Greyson on a beach chair, listening to his Ipod. Grinning, I felt more confident going down the steps. I went behind him. Time to start the fun!

I walked purposefully in front of him. Making sure he saw me, I took a deep breath and stripped of my sweater as sexily as I could. Judging from his face, it worked. I then started creeping up his body. Well, you know, trying to be sexy. His breathing quickened, I could almost hear his heart beating faster. I then straddled him, and bending down, I whispered, "Gotcha," before placing a kiss on his jaw. I heard him gasp for air. Giggling, I looked up to see his reaction. It was between anger and amusement, and strangely, pleasure. "You...you tricked me?! Oh you're so gonna get it!" he growled, before tickling me. I laughed and tried to push him away. He only tickled me more, naturally. As he tickled me, he suddenly slipped, and both of us tumbled into the water!

Gasping, I swam to the surface. I pulled myself up and sat at the edge, looking for Greyson. He soon resurfaced, shaking water out of his hair. I admit, him flipping his hair everywhere was kind of a turn on. I watched him sit beside me, amazed at the bizarre turn of events. As he plopped next to me, I could feel the heat radiating off him. Shivering slightly, I leaned into his side, his arm around me. "I sorry for tricking you," I mumbled while cuddling next to him. "Nah, it's fine. Although, you were a HUGE turn on," he smiled at me, his hazel eyes smoldering. Dumbly, I nodded. I yawned, as I felt him putting a towel around us. We sat there, watching the waves, neither speaking, but I felt that I learned so much about him without saying a word.

"So, what do we have here?" I woke up to hear a familiar growling voice. Where did I hear it before. Eyes widening, I got up so fast Greyson almost fell flat on his face. "Uhh, hi daddy... We were just... swimming," I looked nervously at him. "Uh-huh... Cuddling isn't swimming, neither is sleeping together. You are SO lucky you're marrying him, or you are grounded young lady. Now go home and get dressed, we're going to see the Countess of Bulvaria. Quickly now!" I obediently got up, blew a kiss and winked at Greyson behind my dad's back, and ran home. What a day!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hey Ju-Ju, whatchadoin?" Greyson casually walked into my bathroom, where Patricia was braiding my hair. "Just getting ready for the Brunch with the Queen. You?" I asked teasingly. "Oh you know, I'm scheduled to pick up a fair maiden as my date to the same Brunch. I might meet you there?" He said, lightly tracing the tiles on the walls. "Patricia, could you leave us?" I begged her with my eyes, while asking her calmly. Winking, she quickly left, closing the door gently behind her. The second she was gone, Greyson walked up to me and picked me up by the waist. "Ahh, I've missed you fair maiden. How are you? I trust your dad did not harm you?" he faked a british accent. "Why yes, good sir, he did not. Shall we procede to The Brunch?" Giggling, I let him carry me to his car, where he kissed me in private, before driving off to the palace.

At the hallway, I waited anxiously for Greyson to return. He'd gone to hang our coats up. I nervously rubbed my stomach. Of course, the whole kingdom knew that we were supposed to get married, but dating? Nope. I mean, it wasn't a big deal, but... Let's just say the bachlorettes were not happy. "Ready princess?" Greyson offered his arm. I took at deep breath. "Ready." I smiled, as he led me to the ballroom. "Royal highness, Sir Greyson Chancelot, and his betrothed, Princess Julia Glavius," the trumpeter announced. "Just smile, it's alright, Ju-Ju," Greyson comforted me. I squeezed his arm, before smiling radiantly, I hope, while walking down the stairs.

"Deep breath, just take a deep breath girl, as you walk down the stairs," I tried to console myself. I mean, it's not the first time I've seen the Countess, it's just, I could feel all the glares from the ladies as they saw Greyson at my side. Who knew he had so many admirers? My stomach roiled. I probably would have bolted, had I not seen Princess Jilio. She's my absolute best friend(besides Patricia) and she was the only lady smiling at me. More confident, I glided with Greyson to the Countess's throne.

"Ahh, Sir Greyson and Princess Julia, how are you two? I trust your betrothal did not get in the way of your friendship?" The Countess smiled down at us. "No, not at all. In fact, we're closer than ever. More so, than before," Greyson smiled politely at her. I just smiled and nodded in agreement, not sure I could keep my composure steady if I did talk. Nodding at us, she then waved her hand, indicating that we were free to go. Gratefully, I curtsied, and left, holding onto Greyson's hand.

Now, normally, princesses must hold their escort's _arm,_ but I really didn't care that that I was being judged as a flirt, or as a person who stole the other princesses' man, but I just smiled at everyone and was happy. Want to know why? While walking down from the throne, Greyson had squeezed my hand gently, and whispered,"I love you," in my ear. With news like that, how could I ever be anything BUT happy? Grinning, I waltzed with Greyson to the ballroom, where we danced, laughed and just plain, acted crazy. For me, the best part was knowing Greyson would always be there for me. And with that thought, how could I help being crazy? Smiling the whole night away, I really, really, loved Greyson more than ever at that moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Whew! If I danced more, I would faint on the spot. Seriously, how did you make me dance so much?!" Greyson groaned, collapsing on his bed. I giggled, then rolled next to him. "You should change, then I'll sleep with you. Your suit's not nice enough to cuddle into." "Oh yeah? What will I get if I do?" he taunted me. "A kiss." Plain and simple enough, but it was enough to make him shoot up and run around the room. I smiled, cuddling on his bed. I was wearing booty shorts(the actual shorts, not undies), and his basketball sweatshirt from grade school. I smiled softly, remembering how I was allowed to wear his shirt...

"Hey! Ju-Ju, you made it! How'd you think I did out there?" Greyson panted, gulping down water. We were at his basketball match, Degrassi versus Julliard Junior. We were, of course, from Degrassi(no, not the show, but i wish it was) and apparently our school was leading 47-21. "Great, it seems! Sorry I was late, I had to run errands, then this Count came over, and..." "It's fine, no need to apologise. I understand. Did you know I made none of the shots?" I raised my eyebrows. Usually he scored a lot. "Really? What's wrong G-man?" Yeah, that was my nickname for him in 5th grade. "Nothing, I guess. Maybe I just missed you..." I grinned. "Aww that's sweet. Now go out there and make me proud!" I waved at him as he joined the group. "Hey Greyson, done talking to your girlfriend?" his best friend, Billy asked. "Shut up!" he elbowed Billy. I just rolled my eyes. We were young, no need to be dating and stuff. Though, how did everyone always know we would end up together I'll never know.

"YEAH! We did it. Sucks to you, JJ, 'coz we won!" All the cheerleaders screamed. I rolled my eyes again. Seriously? Booing was not good. But, I had to agree, we did good. We won, 68-30(if that's possible?) and I was so happy my heart could've burst. And, best part was, Greyson made the remaining shots in the second half. I literally felt my smile about to break my cheekbones when I greeted him. "You did great!"I hugged him tightly. "Whoa, I'm still sweaty, you know? And besides, it was nothing..." I cut him off then, hugging him again. "You did great, so suck it up and admit it. And, I really don't care that you're sweaty. Hello? I just stood in the crowd for 2 hours?!" He smiled at me, blushing. Curiously, I asked," Why are you blushing?" "You know, I only started scoring once you came. You made me so happy I just started to score, wanting to make you proud. And I did, I guess. Maybe you're really my good luck charm." I stared at him, as his face got redder by the second. Then I hugged him again. I just had to, he just made me feel so special and important to me. "Really? Well, I'm glad. And no worries, I'll be here for all your games, pinkie swear," I vowed. He just chuckled and buried his face in my hair. I might have felt his lips on my hair, but who knew? "Well, then, if you do become my good luck charm, you need a t-shirt to show the world you're my charm. Here, take this" he tossed me his extra basketball sweatshirt.

It was green and red, most of all too big for me, but I was really touched. He never let anyone touch it, except his mom when she washed it, but here he was, giving it to me. "Thanks Greyson, it really means a lot for you to give me this, " I smiled at him. "Whoa, he gave it to you? Yo, check it out Joe, G just gave his shirt to J" Billy nudged the captain. "Whoa, seriously? Man, don't you ever let her go. And Julia, please please get him before another girl does" The captain, Joe, begged me. I numbly nodded. Get him? Weren't we friends?

I shook my head as Greyson entered the room. Wow, I thought for sure I'd forgotten that day. "What's up?" he asked. "Nothing, just remembered the day you gave me this shirt." "Oh yeah, I remember. Joe and Billy always thought we would date each other." "Seriously? I never knew," sarcasm dripping from my voice. He chuckled, and lay on the bed next to me. "You know, I always thought that shirt looked better on you,"he mused. I just sighed in disbelief, then I cuddled up to him, his arms around me. He started humming a lullaby, one I didn't recognize. I was about to ask him, but fatigue won over and I drifted off into my dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Wake up! Your mom's coming in sir!" Greyson's butler, Frank whispered. I groaned. My muscles ached like I'd just lift weights the previous night. Why did I have to dance so much? Then, I sat up suddenly. I knew Greyson's mom liked me, but to see me sleeping in her son's bed? Not yet, perhaps. "Tell Greyson that I'll meet him at my house later, ok Frank?" he nodded back. I kissed Greyson's cheek, swung over easily to my bedroom, and quickly took a shower.

Patricia came in, while I was tying my hair up. "Up so soon princess? What ever is the matter?"She furrowed her brow at me. "Uhh, umm, nothing. Just...Woke up earlier today! Could you prepare breakfast, please? Just a ham sandwich, and a cup of orange juice. Thanks Pat!" I said over my shoulder, as I fumbled for a pair of shoes in my closet. Decently dressed in a baby blue top and jeans, with a pair of black Converse, I scarfed down my food, hurriedly brushed my teeth, and sprayed extra perfume. Gritting my teeth, I saw my mum at the porch,so I walked as lady-like as possible, and half-ran to the garden. When I saw Greyson there, I groaned. All that trouble to get ready fast, and he still beat me. When he saw me, he smirked to see my unhappy face, knowing I was pissed that he beat me.

"Angry that I beat you, yet again? Well you know, I am a master at getting ready fast, and still look sexy in the end,"he waggled his eyebrows. I scoffed,"Sexy?! You're deluding yourself." "Oh really? Then why is it you like me then? Besides, my sexiness of course,"he sat on the garden swing and pulled me onto his lap. Softly slapping his arm, I whispered ,"I like you, no wait, love you, because you are smart, hot, loving and through all your flaws, I'll always love you." He stared at me. Self-conscious, I buried my head in his chest. When I was sure he unfroze, I sat up and looked at him. "You really feel that way? Truly?" he stroked my cheek. I smiled, and caressed his face. "Yes I do, because you're the only one who can ever make me feel this way, and I'm not lying." Grinning, he leaned into me and pecked my lips. I tilted my head, and deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms twisted around my waist, we made out for a while, relishing our new found love. Finally breaking apart, I panted for air, and so did he. Smiling at each other, we sat there, cuddling and talking, until the bell rang for lunch. Ever the gentleman, Greyson picked me up in his arms, and carried me bridal style to the dining room.


End file.
